Mobile communication devices are used for conducting voice communication as well as data communication such as emails, short message service (SMS) messages, uploading and downloading content. The mobile communication devices typically establish a wireless communication link with a base transceiver station or cell tower, and the base transceiver station provides a wired link into the public switched telephone network and/or the Internet. Wireless communication service providers invest in building base transceiver stations to provide wireless links for subscribers. The location and number of base transceiver stations may be carefully determined to provide a desirable return on investment to the wireless communication service providers. Some areas of dense population have a large number of base transceiver stations; areas of low population density may have fewer base transceiver stations.